mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Star Butterfly
Princess Star Butterfly is the main protagonist of Star vs. the Forces of Evil. She is a teenage princess of the kingdom of Mewni (located in another dimension) sent to Earth by her parents in order to learn how to use the royal magic wand. In seasons 1-2, she lives with her earthly hosts, the Diaz family. Her best friend, and roommate is Marco Diaz. In season four, Marco and Star become boyfriends. Personality Star is very energetic and friendly. She loves having fun and usually has an optimistic outlook on life. She loves to help others and whenever she sees that someone is upset, she does her best to cheer them up. Strangers, in her eyes, are just friends she has not met yet, and she feels bad if she hurts someone's feelings, whether intentionally or not. Star has a happy-go-lucky attitude and always tries to put a smile on everyone's faces. She also works very hard towards her goals, so much so that she will sometimes end up greatly sleep-deprived, as shown in "Monster Arm". Owing to her rather sheltered upbringing, Star's optimism and enthusiasm can border on recklessness, to the point of endangering the people around her with her madcap antics. She has rather simplistic views on concepts such as leadership and responsibility, believing that prioritizing fun above all else matters the most. All this, coupled with her lack of understanding of Earth customs, often puts her and Marco in strange, dangerous situations. While rarely ever angry, she does express annoyance towards people who do not take her seriously or give her the attention she wants. Although she treats her friends kindly and rarely holds grudges against them, she is usually brutal towards her enemies. She also holds a prejudice against monsters, believing they are "born bad", though this opinion softens a little as of "Mewnipendance Day". She sometimes chews on the top of the wand, in something of a tic. In "Sleep Spells", she is revealed to have issues with her mother and ruling over the kingdom one day. Appearance Body Star is a fourteen-year-old girl of medium height. She has fair skin, light blue eyes and long blonde hair that goes down to her knees. Most of the time Star's bangs overlap her eyes and eyebrows, possibly due to how large her eyes are drawn. Her cheeks normally have posh pearl pink hearts on them. The heart marks on her cheeks sometimes change into other things to reflect her emotions, such as hourglasses when she is bored, grey skulls when she is pumped for battle white skulls when she is depressed, or light bulbs when she has an idea. Considering that her mother's cheeks have purple diamond-shaped marks and other queens of Mewni have borne similar marks, it is very possible that this is a genetic trait. When going through mewberty, purple hearts appear on Star's skin (including her forehead and ears) although she is able to peel them off. Eventually, she turns completely purple and acquires an insect-like appearance. Her hair turns pale lavender and is twisted into two buns. Her eyes are replaced with glowing hearts, and she gains four extra arms and large butterfly-like wings. At the end of her mewberty phase, she reverts back to normal but with a smaller pair of wings. Clothing Star's wardrobe consists of every colour of the rainbow. She usually wears a red hairband with devil horns and lets her hair down, but she sometimes uses her magic wand to change into other hairstyles like pigtails or ponytails (and on one occasion, to change her hairband into other kinds of headgear). While Star has many different outfits, she mainly wears four recurring outfits: A sea green dress with a white collar, white lace on the sleeves and skirt and a cute pink octopus on the front. She also wears pink and orange stockings, dark magenta boots with a rhino design, and a little yellow star-shaped side bag with a face. A teal sleeveless dress with four colourful stripes on the chest, white lace on the bottom, and a white bear face on the left side towards the bottom. She also wears light sea green and bluish green-striped stockings, pink boots with white bunny faces and dark pink bottoms, and a silver bracelet with spikes. A sky blue sleeveless short dress with a tied string at the neckline. Around the waist, the dress has a peach-coloured line and a red line that is slanted towards the right. She also wears a little gray cloud-shaped bag with a face, striped blue stockings that are dark blue at the top and become lighter with each lower stripe, light blue sneakers with white tips, and fuzzy light blue legwarmers. A dark green-blue dress with a lighter turquoise trim, with pink striped pants, a spider necklace, white boots with yellow stars on the heels and hot pink bottoms, with pale pink tips. Trivia *Her report card grades, as sometimes seen, are the following: **'Art': A **'English': B **'History': B+ **'Math': C- **'Biology': C- **'Chemistry': B- **'Geography': C **'Music': B- **'Photography': B- **'Shop': A **'Home Economics': A+ Category:Characters Category:Made up Characters Category:Cute people Category:Teenagers Category:Royalty Category:Bully Category:Protagonists Category:Tough Broads Category:Chaotic Good Category:Aryans